


101 McDalmatians

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [37]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: 101 Dalmatians References, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Dogs, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Femslash, How Derek found out, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, Lesbian, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Montgomery asks Meredith Grey an important question about potential pet care.MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Rated T. Fluff, First Dates, & Domestic Bliss.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 25
Kudos: 9





	101 McDalmatians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/gifts), [pclauink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclauink/gifts), [earpsdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsdimples/gifts), [Dragoncatcher123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncatcher123/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [souvenirscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/gifts), [SBWomenofMarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBWomenofMarvel/gifts), [bg3929](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bg3929/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [AmeliasMistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/gifts), [WhatwouldagentScullydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/gifts), [MultiFandombitchz234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandombitchz234/gifts), [evattude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evattude/gifts), [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts), [Jaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/gifts), [witchy_slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_slut/gifts), [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/gifts), [HyoSooHarem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoSooHarem/gifts), [TheHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHT/gifts), [EddyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/gifts), [lmao_wyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_wyld/gifts), [mrs_themonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_themonarch/gifts), [prettylittlegilmoregirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlegilmoregirls/gifts), [hestervandal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestervandal/gifts), [SassyKissMyAssy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyKissMyAssy/gifts), [iambjo12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/gifts), [Starlord25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord25/gifts), [AFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/gifts), [ReadingIsEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/gifts), [mellivias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellivias/gifts), [StephyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/gifts), [gaylock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/gifts), [waltzmatildah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/gifts), [Bluefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefall/gifts), [Rizzleslvr72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzleslvr72/gifts), [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [theagonyofblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts), [f_femslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/gifts), [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts), [h4hahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4hahn/gifts), [cranky__crocus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/gifts), [hnsnrachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/gifts), [leonhart_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/gifts), [winter_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_machine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fruit or Vegetable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440245) by [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress). 
  * Inspired by [grey's anatomy fanfiction, meredith, addison, derek - mcdreamy vs. dog](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645199) by alittlebitmad. 



> Thanks for reading this, folks, this one is gifted to many people, and if you want to know why you were gifted, I could write you a personal reason, all you have to do is ask me in the comments, I promise I could tell you specifically! :D.
> 
> If you'd prefer not to have this gift I will not be offended if you do not accept, however, if you like it I do hope you might leave me a note at the end.
> 
> Much love, bobbiejelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Meredith… Do you still have the McVet's, I mean, Finn Dandridge's number?"
> 
> Addison Montgomery asks Meredith Grey one day, while they are scrubbing out from surgery.

_Author's Note;_

Here is a quick fluff-fest for our two lovely ladies.

Meredith & Addison.

And of course, let's not forget to talk about the long-lost McDog.

May Doc Rest In Peace, always.

Cheers!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**101 McDalmatians**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery asks Meredith Grey an important question about potential pet care._

_MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Rated T. Fluff, First Dates, & Domestic Bliss._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Puppy Dog Eyes**

* * *

"Hey, Meredith… Do you still have the McVet's, I mean, Finn Dandridge's number?"

Addison Montgomery asks Meredith Grey one day, while they are scrubbing out from surgery.

"Umm, sure, probably, I might, why, Addison?" Meredith asks her, wondering if Addison is asking her this because she wants a new dog? Or a new date? Or maybe both of those things?

Addison just got a divorce, Meredith figures, so she shouldn't judge Addison for doing any or all of those things, especially with Finn Dandridge. Meredith has dated him herself, after all, at one point.

"Umm," Addison shifts rather awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say to the blonde.

"It's okay, you can tell me you know. Just because I broke up with Finn and I haven't told Derek yet it doesn't mean that you and I can't talk about dogs and/or dating, I promise I won't make it weird if you won't. I don't hate you, you know, and I never did, even if at some point I tried to and totally failed at it because you're so nice and also pretty," Meredith offers to Addison.

"Oh, and I guess I don't hate you either, Meredith, I just haven't had a chance to say that to you, yet, but I really do mean it, I never hated you either, and I guess I didn't ever really try hard to," Addison shifts a bit again, trying not to focus on the part where Meredith was no longer dating Finn nor her ex-husband.

"Do you want to date Finn? Or do you want a new dog? Or do you want both with Finn? He's a really good guy you know. I wish I could want him. He's a better guy than Derek is, after all. So if you want to date Finn Dandridge then I give you my full blessing because I think you deserve a good guy in your life, Addison," Meredith offers gently.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming," Addison eyes Meredith with a bit of a scrutinizing look in her own eyes.

"Only if you let me visit your new dog if you adopt one with Finn. Or without Finn. Or just in general," Meredith expresses. "I miss our shared dog, but I can't have another in my house with the interns. And you took good care of doc so I would want to visit your dog if you got one whether or not you date Finn or you don't," Meredith finally concludes.

"Oh," is all Addison says, trying not to feel too hopeful that maybe Meredith just might want to spend time with just her.

"Are you wanting to call Finn just to make Derek jealous because I made Derek jealous with Finn?" Meredith finally asks Addison, remembering what she yelled about her in front of the whole entire hospital before prom, and before their mutual dog had just died.

"Oh, uh, something like that?" Addison mutters under her breath.

"Oh, well, that's really confusing because you just left him but if he's what makes you happy than I understand. But I think you deserve better than him, after all," Meredith says sadly to Addison.

"I think you deserve better than Derek, too, and I'm saying that for you and not my ex-husband," Addison says tenderly to Meredith.

"We can't both date Finn," Meredith blurts out. "He's a good guy and all and I know we have similar tastes but I don't think we can share him that way and I don't think he would be down for a three-way," Meredith stumbles, then blushes, and then looks away from Addison entirely.

"Seriously? I ask for the vet's number and your mind jumps to a three-way!" Addison also blushes and looks away from Meredith.

"Well, I mean it wouldn't be the worst in the world. I'd get to have a good guy in my life. And I'd probably get a new dog because you could get a new dog and if we were a three-way with Finn then I could call him my dog... And I would get to have YOU," Meredith finally concluded, looking up into Addison's eyes now, sincerely.

"You would want ME?! In this theoretical three-way scenario with Finn and I and also a pet dog, you would want ME to be part of it all? As a good thing, you would want ME!?" Addison exclaims a little overly excitedly.

"Well, of course. I'd want you anyway, without the Finn and the dog. But if I had to have the Finn and/or the dog to have you then I would settle for a three-way arrangement," Meredith says as a matter-of-fact to Addison, now.

"Oh," Addison's eyes open wide and her voice quivers when she takes a deep breath and then swallows hard.

"What?" Meredith asks Addison, a bit concerned as to why she is suddenly shaking a little.

"You know how you asked if I was asking about Finn's number to make someone jealous?" Addison asks Meredith, who nods to her.

"Yeah?" Meredith can't see where Addison might be going with this.

"Well, it's because I sort of wanted to make YOU jealous, to see if I could tell if you might like me back, like that," Addison finally surrenders herself to her confession.

"Really!? You would want ME, even without all the Finn and the hypothetical dogs!?" Meredith exclaims excitedly.

"I always wanted you. I just got a divorce. And I never had a chance to tell you while we were both single, until now," Addison finally offers.

"So do you still need the vet's number? To call Finn Dandridge? Or do you just want MY NUMBER?" Meredith finally asks Addison with chipper glee.

"Your number is fine. Through if you still have Finn's number, that could be good. Because if we do end up going out for the long term we could call him if we do want to adopt another dog just the two of us," Addison offers.

"Alright, I'm going to write this on your arm as soon as we're finished cleaning up here. You can call me whenever. And then I'll call you back," Meredith says smoothly and Addison swoons harder.

"I think this is the happiest day of my life since before Doc our mutual McDog died," Addison giggles as Meredith writes her digits into Addison's wrist with a sharpie.

"It's definitely mine," Meredith giggles even harder. "I can't wait to tell Derek and Finn that they can pull their damn hats out of the ring, because I just landed the jackpot of potential suitors, and it's not even a boyfriend!" Meredith squeals.

"You know, how is it that even after his death that our dog was the best wingman one could ever offer either of us? He got me a girlfriend from beyond the grave," Addison nuzzles into Meredith sweetly.

"He's the best. I miss Doc. We definitely need to get another dog someday, Addison," Meredith says to her new girlfriend.

"Is that you're way, of saying to me you want to see me, in the long term? Because that's that is an impressively big commitment from someone so amazing as you are," Addison holds Meredith's hand and puts the cap on the sharpie and lays it down after Meredith finished writing her number down.

"I want to be with you, Addison. Dog or no dog. I'm all in," Meredith smiles wider than she ever has, ever before.

"Me too. Dog or no dog. I'm totally in this with you, Meredith," Addison smiles wider than she ever has, ever before, either.

When Meredith leans up to kiss Addison on the cheek for the very first time, Addison Montgomery thinks to herself she would get a hundred dogs if she knew for sure it would make Meredith Grey happy.

Addison tells her this after she also kisses Meredith Grey in the cheek, and Meredith laughs and says they can call the vet together after their first date. But that one dog is probably enough for them for now. Because "neither of us still lives on the wide-open land near Derek's trailer after all, anymore," Meredith giggles to Addison.

"And thank goodness for that," Addison Montgomery says as she leans in, to Meredith Grey, her new girlfriend, to give her another kiss, and this time on the lips.

-Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey...

As they finally do call Finn Dandridge they are very happy together, because they are calling him now, to see about adopting a brand-new dog, because eventually, Meredith cannot resist Addison's puppy-dog-eyes, as she insists that they'll find a way to walk him together without ever getting any kind of poison oak.

They spend their first dates curled up on Meredith's couch and other times Addison's, while watching and re-watching their favorite Disney movie together, 101 Dalmatians. And together, Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery both live happily ever after, along with their brand new McDog, (Who they name 'Dan' in honor of Finn the McVet, who inspired the conversation that got them together in the first place, and who still cares for their puppy when he is sick, but who is decidedly not dating either or both of them, because Addison and Meredith would both rather have just each other than to be in a throuple, with him).

When Finn Dandridge ends up being the one ultimately dating Derek Shepherd instead of either of them, the two girls decide to write them a good luck card to show that they are happy for both of them without any hard feelings... And to show them their best, they draw them a picture inside of it of **101 McDalmatians**.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Congratulations, folks. Thanks for reading this OOC nonsense.

Alternate Universe - Femslash Happiness.

Have a good one, and let me know what you think of this story.

This will probably stay a one-shot, but you never know.

If I get a lot of requests for a second-shot I might consider it!

Here is another Fanfiction that also has a chapter about Meredith's Dog:

####  [Five Reasons We Knew Calzona Was Made For Each Other & Five + More 6 Sentence Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515210)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515210/chapters/56394235>

Meanwhile, feel free to check out my other brand new MerAdd one-shot:

####  [Prom?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438112)

As well as a MerAdd new story I'm working on with a current-events AU,

####  [Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472)

And also...

####  [Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

Which, I hope to update again ASAP!

Much love,

From yours, truly,

Sending you joy and Happiness from,

####  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING <3


End file.
